Through the Children
by Wise Assassin
Summary: When the nieces and daughter of the 3 legendary slasher come together to guide them to Heaven, what will happen? Read.
1. Hell and Back

**Through the Child**

Inside an eternally burning flame, inside the forever smoldering coals, was a figure clad in a cloak built from the smoke of flaming souls and stitched with the very blood of evil humans. Pure white bone shone out past the tips of the cloak, revealing this figure to be the Angel of Death, better known as Death, or the Grim Reaper.

Chained to floor by their feet were three men, one a giant, one a thin munchkin, and one a shape.

"Welcome to your new home, men. This is where your fate has brought you. Because of your evil and wicked ways, you all now must reside in the fiery pits of Hell." Death spun around to face the three infamous slashers that once brought fear into the minds of people young and old. These men were Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Freddy Krueger.

"You. Mr. Krueger, have haunted the children of Elm Street for many a century. Not only that, but you have taunted their parents with the murders of their innocent. You sir, are evil." Death thrust a bony finger towards him. His smoky, black cape began to wrap around the body of the sick and twisted man. Soon, Freddy was constricted by the blackness. Death turned his attention to the giant.

"Mr. Voorhees, your story is sad and heart wrenching. The tragic story of a mother and son companionship. Your deformity caused fear to those around you, and you were not treated as one should be. Your mother protected you like a maternal shield, only wanting the best. But your life was endangered when you got into the waters of Crystal Lake and those who should have helped you were off having inappropriate fun. Your mother got revenge, but was beheaded. Then you went off the slay those with low standards, such as drinking or pre-marital intimacy. You, sir, are an angel in the form of a demon.' Jason looked down, slightly smiling under his mask. Death looked at Michael.

"Michael. You are equally as evil as Freddy. You murdered one of your sisters, stalked the next, and attempted to murder her child! Behind your mask lies evil and viciousness. And your silence doesn't help any of that." Death then looked at all three of the slashers.

"Speaking of relations-" He began.

"We weren't speaking of relations, we weren't speaking at all!"

"Hush, Mr. Krueger. As I was saying, there is a way out of your fiery destiny. If you are able to gain the trust of your loved ones, you may be placed in purgatory, where you will purified and placed in the hands of God. You all have still-living relatives who I am sure will go through with this, if you agree. Now, none of you want to be here, do you?" All of them nodded their heads. "Good. Now, let me explain who will be apart of this. Mr. Krueger, you are a father of a female offspring, yes?"

"Yeah. Katherine's probably with some douchebag who's trying to get her pregnant."

Death threw a flame at Freddy and watched as he burned in agony. "I would suggest you not talk about your fourteen-year-old daughter like that. I'll have you know, Kathryn is a very good high school student, and is happily single. And Michael, Jamie is fine as well. Jason, were you aware of your sister?"

Jason shook his head slowly.

"Your mother and father, before your father left, had another child when you were eight years old. Once the baby was born, your father took her and left. Her name is Diana." Death focused his attention on everybody. "They all know each other, shockingly. I do not know how, but they do. Wait a minute, they should be here soon." As if on cue, loud and high-pitched screams faded in from above. Three teen-aged girls fell in a heap on the floor.

One had strawberry blonde hair, tied back in a messy bun. Her brown eyes were very dark, and very menacing. She wore a black and white sweater with a black top underneath. Her acid-wash skinny jeans were ripped and her white Converse shoes were dirty. Another one had silky black hair and soft blue eyes. She wore fur boots, paired with light blue jeans and a blue zipped up hoodie.. The third girl had brown hair, tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and, honestly, she looked like she had been up a fireplace. Her clothes were completely black and ashy.

They layed in their position for a while. Then they got up and took in their surroundings. The first one to speak was the strawberry blonde.

"Where are we?"

Death materialized in front of them. 'Kathryn, you are in the fiery pits of-"

The brunette spoke. "I think its pretty darn obvious where we are, Kath. The question here is, why are we here?" The girl marched up to Death and grabbed his cloak. "Speak, you walking eating disorder."

Death gulped. "Okay. You have been chosen to watch over your relatives and guide them in the path to, uhm, somewhere else. No need to get so violent, Jamie." The girl dropped him.

"Relatives?" Questioned the girl in boots

Death regained his composure and frowned. "Well, yes. Don't you know? You have an older brother."

"I-I have a brother?" Her face was full of concentration, as if she was trying to think about what the truth was. "No, you have it all wrong. I'm an only child!" The two girls behind her rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Diana. He is right there." He pointed to Jason, who was still chained to the floor. Diana looked at him curiously. "_My brother..._." she thought. Diana noticed his blue eye. The exact same color as her own. She walked up to him cautiously, and locked her gaze with his.

Jason lifted his sister in a bone-crushing hug. "Well...what an odd way to meet my brother. I can't believe I was never told..." Diana began to gasp for air and turn as blue as her eyes. "Ja-Ja-son...I...can't...breathe..." He dropped her, and she landed with a light thud.

Jamie was less than happy to see the man who had once stalked her as a child and tried to murder her. She marched up to death and spoke. "My fricking Uncle tried to kill me! You expect me to try and help this guy from a life of Hell? There's no way I'm helping him! I was stuck in a casket thing when I said the magic word and he stopped. Lucky for me, he's got some heart. But I'm not spending 'quality time' with that, that, that MONSTER!" Michael looked down slowly and reached his hand out, motioning for Jamie to come close. Jamie looked at him, obviously confuzzled that her murderous uncle would want her close. But, since he was telepathically conected to him, she knew why immediately and was forced to come close. Michael quickly grabbed his niece and hugged her close. He smoothed her hair and did something no one would ever expect Michael to do. He took two fingers, put them against his lips and proceeded to put his fingers against Jamie's lips. She stood shocked while Michael hugged her. She could have sworn he was talking to her beneath his mask.

Jamie looked over at Kathryn, who was twitching her eye at her father, and Diana, who was caught in, yet another, big bear hug by Jason.

"I-I-I can't-*gasp* BREATHE!" Jason put her dawn and smoothed her hair.

"Heh. Yeah, I love you to."

**Yes, I changed this chapter. Thought it made more sense to have Jason's sister instead of his niece. Besides, it gave me more options. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. And Along Came Judy

**Okay, I have confused myself. But here's an explanation for my odd replacing of chapters: At first I used Jason's niece, then his sister. But then I decided I wanted his niece back, so I replaced the chapter. But then I screwed up. Both Diana and Jessica will be in here, but I switched the names. You'll get it after this chapter. I make things confusing....**

**Moving on...**

**

* * *

**Death stared blankly at his guests in awe for a minute. He cleared his almost-throat rather loudly and interrupted the reunion. "Um, sorry but, I must resume my speeches..." Diana glared at Death with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Right now? Really? I'm busy meeting my older brother." Jason picked her up bridal style. "Its so weird, he seems much older than my mum."

"Your mum?"

Diana swung by her feet as Jason lowered her down. "Well, yeah! Of course. I barely know my dad."

Death's jaw dropped. "I thought your mother died and you were raised by your father."

Diana started to laugh whole heartedly. "No, silly! That's my mum's story! She has no idea what happened to her mother, and was raised by her dad all her life. After my birth, my mum and my biological dad got in this big fight and my dad left. I've met him a few times. But that's my story. Was my mum supposed to be here instead of me?"

Death was too busy pounding his head against the walls to hear Diana. He had screwed up, once again. No wonder Diana seemed much younger than she should be. He had even screwed up the names. Death knew she had a daughter. He really had to be more careful when doing spells. "So your mother's name is Jessica, I suppose?" He mumbled.

"Yup."

"Ugh...." Death took a deep breath. "Oh, well. When you arrive back with your mother, tell her everything. No secrets. She was supposed to be here, not you." Death turned his attention to Jamie, who was being entranced in a telepathic conversation with Michael. "As for you, ..." Jamie snapped her attention to Death. "You must tell your mother about your visit to Hell. Tell her everything. She must know about this as well. Don't hesitate, got it?"

"Got it. Can we go now?" Death nodded yes and snapped. A very colorful, pyscidellic portal opened before everybody. The room began to shake as the humans and villians were lifted into the open air by a very strong, unseen force. Flames gathered them into a tornado of fire and brought the group up into the over world.

They were dropped, quite forcefully, onto hard, cold concrete. Everybody lay there a while before getting up to take in their surroundings. Fog drifted over the ground, the sky was a deep hue of purple, and a glowing sun brightened the dark city from behind a red bridge. Tall buildings and hills rolled over the road. Waves could be heard in the air if one listened close enough.

"Where the frick are we?" Freddy growled.

"We're in San Fransisco, Dad. Please don;t go off in a some rant about-woah!" Kathryn's jaw dropped. Freddy looked human-like in the real world. His head was covered in a thick, straight mass of long black hair. Instead of being burnt, his features were perfectly chisled onto his pale white face. A trench coat hung over his shoulders, and black jeans covered his short legs. On his head was that same fedora he had worn so many years.

"What? Why are you starring at me?" Freddy asked, naive to his new body. He looked over his shoulder and noticed two very tall men standing behind him. "Jason, Mikey? You guys are humans..." Freddy looked down at himself. "Gah! I'm back in my old body! What the eff?!"

"It seems that once you are in this world, you get back in your original bodies. God, that is so odd." Jamie looked her uncle up and down. still tall, still muscular. But instead of his mask, Michael's face was fully visible. Pale white, but very angelic. Big, dark eyes looked back at her. Michael's hair was dark brown and somewhat long, and very shaggy. Instead of a jumpsuit, he was wearing baggy black jeans and a blue t-shirt. The shirt was actually very tight, and nearly cut off his circulation. "Weird."

Michael looked at his hands, which were covered with scars. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediatly shut it. Jamie eyed him curiously.

"Uncle, can you talk?" Michael shrugged. "Try."

Michael opened his mouth again. "You want me to talk?" His voice was deep and raspy. Michael licked his lips and looked up at the foggy sky. Jamie's jaw dropped slightly as he spoke. Her uncle had never spoken to her before, and it was odd hearing him for the first time. Seeing his niece's expression, Michael quickly changed the subject. "Where'd Jason go?" He felt a tap on his shoulder. Behind him stood a 6'4 nearly grown man in a black hoodie and black jeans. Oddly enough, instead of being disfigured, Jason looked like a normal guy in maybe his mid-twenties. His hair was dark auburn and was set in spikes.

Michael was about to comment, but another more feminine voice took its place. "I am good, huh?" Everyone turned around to see a teen girl that glowed up and down in a white, flowing dress.

"Judith?! What! How-what-where-huh?" Michael stuttered. Judith shot daggers at him. He flinched and almost whimpered. Judith turned to look at Jamie.

"God, what a shame I wasn't alive to witness your birth. You're real cute, girl. You look like my mom. Guess you got it from Laurie." She began to get lost in thought as Jamie gave her an odd look. "What? You ain't ever seen any pictures of your Auntie before? I'm Judith, hon. Your mom's older sister. Michael killed me."

"You deserved it!"

"Shut the eff up, Mikey. Lemme talk to my niece. She's not just yours, you know." She spat. Michael's eye twitched and he stood protectively over Jamie. "Oh, for God's sakes! I'm not gonna hurt the girl, Michael. I'm an angel, I'm not allowed."

"Shocker. You don't deserve that halo. Skank."

"Homo."

"Tramp."

"Lame excuse for a brother. Ha, beat that little bro." Jamie rolled her eyes. It was amazing that her murderous uncle was so childish, and him and Judith fought so constantly. She let the argument go on until it got to who Mom liked better and she had to butt in.

"Shut up! You're both adults, are you not?! Get to the friggin' point, aunt I've never met." Judith looked at her confidently and patted her cheek. And then, she was gone.

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short!!! next chapter will be longer, and less dialogue. Unless you like lots of talking. But I felt my readers deserved a second chapter. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Fun? Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things!! I own nothing!**

Diana came out from behind Jason, like the ninja she is. "Who was that?" She asked. Michael turned to her and gave her a serious look.

"The world's biggest sl-" He began, but couldn't finish because Jamie slapped a hand over his mouth. He sighed and rolled his eyes. When Jamie wouldn't let go, he licked her hand.

"EW! Gross!" Jamie got off and glared at her now smirking uncle. "Don't ever do that again, got it?" Michael smirked and nodded slowly. She turned to Diana after giving her uncle a very menacing glare. "Sorry, Di. That was the aunt I never knew I had. God, we are just meeting new relatives today, are we not?" Jamie snickered. Kathryn nodded and snickered along. Diana simply rolled her eyes and dragged the giddy girls towards a crosswalk. The three men shrugged and followed after.

* * *

Hours. It felt like hours. So many streets, cars, crosswalks, pedestrians...San Fransisco was to much for our favorite undead homicidal maniac, Jason. Not only did he just now meet his 13 year old niece, but he got an extreme makeover by an angel with a weird taste for tall guys in black jeans. Three older men walking with three teenagers must look rather strange to people, because they were getting a ton of strange looks. Or maybe it was the fact that he was almost seven feet tall and looked like a 21 year old. Maybe younger. Judith went crazy with Jason. Spiky red hair, black hoodie, black jeans, red high tops and a piercing!? A big spike hung in his left ear. It was green. Neon green. Ah, at least Judith didn't give him a disfigured face. He had to cut her some slack there.

He hated the fact that he was born disfigured. That's what got to the point he is at now. If he weren't disfigured, he would be in a nice house with both parents, a dog, and a white picket fence sipping tea. He wouldn't have killed all those people. Heck, he wouldn't have even been at that stupid camp. His mom wouldn't have needed a job to take of her son's medical bills because she had a husband who had a normal looking child and didn't run out on his family. It was bad enough Jason couldn't talk, let alone be disfigured. The hydrocephalus wasn't supposed to last long. The doctors had said that by the age of six, Jason would look normal. God, were they wrong...

Jason snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of waves grew closer. Knowing he was near water, his first instinct was to turn and run. But a pair of small hands stopped him. He could easily snap the hands in two and destroy anyone around, but he didn't. Jason barely felt any need to hurt anything that moved. It was as if the feeling of the excruciating inner pain and desire to kill had vanished completely, leaving an empty void in his nonexistent heart that desperately needed to be filled. It gave Jason a more humanly feeling inside. He noticed the difference in the way he thought almost instantly when he saw a pair of teenagers making out and felt it was somewhat...adorable.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Jason turned to see Diana gazing at him, as if trying to hear his thoughts. He didn't notice he had been trembling. Whether it was from the cold or from his thoughts, Jason didn't know. Diana raised a sculpted eyebrow in his general direction and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. She gave him one last look, obviously trying to reach far into the inner depths of his mind, but soon gave up and pulled him away from the ocean and towards a street lined with houses. Up ahead, he could vaguely see Freddy's small frame and Michael's tall one.

"Kathryn and Jamie are almost to the house. Just to let you know, my mom is there. She has no idea you two are related, okay?" Jason nodded. Diana smiled. "Okay. C'mon, let's go, shall we?"

Jason stood silent for a moment as Diana began to walk. She turned to face him.

"You coming?"

He stared. They sat there, waiting. Jason took a step. She stayed in place. He took two longer strides towards the much smaller girl. He loomed over her, looking down. Jason placed a hand on her waist and squeezed.

Diana held her stomach and squealed in delight. With her distracted, Jason took the chance to grab her and throw her upon his back. She gasped when he started running to everyone else.

They made a deal with the Grim Reaper. Diana did not regret that decision.

**Ahhh! Too short! I'm still planning stuff. Thank you LittleRedHood (?) for your fantabulous advice and suggestions! I apperciate it so much! And thank you followers and readers for your support! I must go now, and work on a much more entertaining and fufilling fourth chapter! Adios, and thankyoukindsirs!**


End file.
